Blissful Evening
by Vixen With A Shotgun
Summary: One-Shot. When Jessa comes back home from a hard and long day at work, she intends on sleeping and relaxing but that's not what the Deadman wants... Undertaker , Mark CalawayXOC


After a long tiring day at work all i wanted to do was come home , take a bath and relax and that's what i intend on doing. Parking my car into my drive way i got out grabbing my bags and handbag and locked my car and walking inside my house seeing it was eerily dark.

"Mark " I shouted to particularly no one as no sound responded back to me. So i placed my bags in the corner and walked towards my staircase which leaded up the master bedroom.

Walking up carefully i rounded the corner where my room was , twisting the handle i went in to see the whole room decorated with rose petals everywhere even on the bed where it was placed neatly in a sentence. Moving near it i took a closer look to what it said .

"Will you marry me ?" I muttered to myself before i felt someone behind me. Turning around i met the eyes of Mark Calaway but i noticed he was on one knee holding out a gorgeous diamond ring encrusted with rubies around it. My favorite type of gem.

That's when it clicked, my hands shot up to my mouth from screaming as he placed the ring on my finger. " Sorry for scaring you babe, i wanted to make things special for you." He gently whispered before i my lips were on his. " So it's a yes then ?" "Of course you idiot ! " I giggled a bit since the 'Deadman ' is extremely romantic off-scream and only I knew that.

"Well you gave me your surprise now so i'll give you mine. " I whispered my voice getting husky as i kept my hands on his chest softly going upwards and downwards and slightly dragging my nails as his breathing became heavier. He was bit taller but since I was wearing heels chase ad reached his neck." You're getting turned on aren't you baby ? Hm that's what you get for scaring me. " I bit his earlobe lightly and left him standing there while i removed my clothes and stepped into the shower.

Next thing i know i'm against the wall with my arms above my head and his lips attacking mine. " You don't get away from me when you go ahead and do that ! " He growled as i smirked at him . " Well i have no idea what you're talking about ? "

"I'll remind you. " And with we stripped each other of our clothing and stepped into the shower as his hands roamed around my body we kept on kissing with things getting heated by the second.

His hand slid down over my stomach into her panties, deepening the kiss when he felt how wet i was for him. He groaned deep in his throat, and pressed me harder against the wall lifting my leg up and driving two fingers into me using his thumb to rub my clit, fingers picking up pace. He trailed kissed to my neck, as his other hand tangled in my silky hair.

"You like that don't you ? " He whispered causing shivers to go down my spines.

"Show me how much you like it ?"

"Oh God Mark , faster... " my voice hitched in a sharp breath as his fingers picked up the pace and torture.

"Let's take this to the bed shall we ? " And with that i wrapped my legs around his waist as he hoisted me up and walked towards the bed laying me down carefully placing love bites on my neck as the moans of pleasure and lust escaped my lips.

Positioning himself carefully, he brushed his shaft against my opening groaning as he felt the wetness. My hips jerked forward almost capturing him as he slid in carefully as my walls contracted against him. " Oh God Damn ! " he groaned his voice coated with lust and hunger. Sitting up on my elbows i captured him yet again with a hungry kiss as he pushed all the way inside causing me gasp. I still couldn't get used to him. He was just so big.

Moving in and out slowly but at a rhythmic pas trying to keep the pleasure between them which ran across their bodies, their heartbeats quickened as there breath became short and choppy. He sat upright pulling me above him as my chest was against his causing friction to go between us as we kept on moving.

"God, Baby. You are so tight and wet," He slid in and out of me as his finger were in my inner thigh. " Come for me right now. "

I was surprised at his command but that made me move only faster as both of our bodies went rigid. " Jess "

"I'm gonna c-c-come... " And with that i slowed down as the pleasurable, soothing and orgasmic feeling took over both of our bodies.

He thrust ed a bit more before i felt him filling me up .

"God that was just... "

"Perfect ."

Mark whispered trailing his hands up and down my thigh before capturing my mouth with his as we made love again and again that night.


End file.
